hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku Popularity Tournament
Playoff Finals Round 1 - Match 1 Ayumu Nishizawa Ginka Saginomiya By LLHayate-Kun Where now finished with Round D and entering the Playoff Finals starting with Round 1. XD YOSH!!!! Finally we can host it in here as well its Hayate no Gotoku Popularity Tournament... were underway with the first playoff final match starting on the 16th June 2010. For all past information on the rounds and scores of the Tournament continue down .. Recent Match Results Round D - Match 12 Total : Sakuya Aizawa 50 - 8 Linn Regiostar Wikia : 50 - 8 MangaFox : Was not Posted! Matches In Progress The Finals are herrrrreeeee the top 24 characters will now battle it out for HnG Stardom XD lets kick this off with Match 1 Round 1 Playoff Finals. In the left corner we all know her as Hamster XD. shes a beautiful young gurl whos in love with our butler in-debt shes had a recent birthday on May 15. up against, The right corner,shes older than she looks and bad to the bone, of course im talking bout old baa-chan, shes a 91 yr old woman that looks like a grade school kid.. Ayumu Nishizawa VS Ginka Saginomiya Rank 16 vs Rank 17 Results Round A Winners move to round C! Losers move to round B! Match 1 : Sakuya's Father 14 - 2 Gilbert Kent Match 2 : Hayate Ayasaki 29 - 4 Kotetsu Segawa Match 3 : Maria 26 - 5 Orumuzoto Nadja Match 4 : Nagi Sanzenin 13 - 4 Linn Regiostar Match 5 : Kyonosuke Kaoru 8 - 1 Mr & Mrs Ayasaki Match 6 : Sakuya Aizawa 24 - 7 Kasumi Aika Match 7 : Tama 15 - 7 Britney ( Nagi's Manga Character ) Match 8 : Machina 13 - 7 King Midas Match 9 : Risa Asakaze 18 - 16 Ginka Saginomiya Match 10 : Shiori Makimura 15 - 8 Mikoto Tachibana Match 11 : Hinagiku Katsura 33 - 6 Yukiji Katsura Match 12 : Sonia Shaflnarz 18 - 13 Seishirou Klaus Match 13 : Hatsuho Saginomiya 12 - 11 Ikusa Ayasaki Match 14 : Chiharu Harukaze 33 - 2 Taiga Ookouchi Match 15: Kaede Nonohara 27 - 12 Hokuto Kaga Match 16: Wataru Tachibana 31 - 6 Kazuki Nishizawa Match 17 : Ayumu Nishizawa 24 - 1 Nursing Robot Eight Match 18 : Miki Hanabishi 19 - 18 Fumi Hibino Match 19 : Hermione Ayasaki 17 - 1 Koutarou Azumamiya Match 20 : Izumi Segawa 18 - 16 Isumi Saginomiya Match 21 : Athena Tennos 24 - 16 Yukariko Sanzenin Match 22 : Shiranui 26 - 14 Himuro Saeki Match 23 : Mikado Sanzenin 20 - 15 Stringer Segawa Match 24 : Saki Kijima 23 - 5 Sharna Alamgir Round B - Losers of Round A Losers in this round are eliminated!!! Winners in this round move to Round D!!! Match 1 : Ginka Saginomiya 15 - 6 Stringer Segawa Match 2 : Linn Regiostar 15 - 2 Koutarou Azumamiya Match 3 : Kasumi Aika 15 - 4 Orumuzuto Nadja Match 4 : Mr & Mrs Ayasaki 13 - 11 Kazuki Nishizawa Match 5 : Kotetsu Segawa 20 - 10 Himuro Saeki Match 6 : Britney 20 - 6 Gilbert Kent Match 7 : Yukiji Katsura 28 - 6 Sharna Alamgir Match 8 : Ikusa Ayasaki 26 - 2 King Midas Match 9 : Fumi Hibino 26 - 11 Seishirou Klaus Match 10 : Mikoto Tachibana 18 - 5 Taiga Ookouchi Match 11 : Hokuto Kaga 14 - 9 Nursing Robot Eight Match 12 : Isumi Saginomiya 20 - 9 Yukariko Sanzenin Round C - Winners of Round A Losers in this round move to Round D!! Winners in this round move to TOP 24!!! Match 1 : Hayate Ayasaki 20 - 7 Sakuya Aizawa Match 2 : Chiharu Harukaze 22 - 5 Tama Match 3 : Hatsuho Saginomiya 19 - 7 Sakuyas Father Match 4 : Miki Hanabishi 14 - 12 Saki Kijima Match 5 : Athena Tennos 84 - 70 Nagi Sanzenin Match 6 : Sonia Shaflnarz 30 - 28 Kyonosuke Kaoru Match 7 : Wataru Tachibana 36 - 18 Risa Asakaze Match 8 : Shiranui 20 - 18 Shiori Makimura Match 9 : Hinagiku Katsura 30 - 19 Ayumu Nishizawa Match 10 : Maria 21 - 13 Hermione Ayasaki Match 11 : Izumi Segawa 41 - 6 Kaede Nonohara Match 12 : Machina 18 - 6 Mikado Sanzenin Round D - Winners vs Losers Winners in this Round move to TOP 24!!! Losers will be Eliminated!!! Match 1 : Ikusa Ayasaki 62 - 12 Kaede Nonohara Match 2 : Saki Kijima 56 - 28 Risa Asakaze Match 3 : Ayumu Nishizawa 67 - 18 Kotetsu Segawa Match 4 : Hokuto Kaga 31 - 27 Fumi Hibino Match 5 : Isumi Saginomiya 122 - 11 Tama Match 6 : Ginka Saginomiya 74 - 18 Mikado Sanzenin Match 7 : Kasumi Aika 52 - 51 Hermione Ayasaki Match 8 : Brtiney 56 - 11 Hayate's Parents Match 9 : Yukiji Katsura 61 - 8 Mikoto Tachibana Match 10 : Nagi Sanzenin 73 - 17 Kyonosuke Kaoru Match 11 : Shiori Makimura 76 - 10 Sakuya's Father Match 12 : Sakuya Aizawa 50 - 8 Linn Regiostar Playoff Finals Round 1 Losers will be eliminated!!! Winners will advance to battle 1 of the top 8 seeded characters in Playoff Finals Rd 2. Match 1 : #16 Ayumu Nishizawa VS Ginka Saginomiya #17